wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Attumen the Huntsman
Attumen the Huntsman is the first boss in Karazhan. He comes with his horse, Midnight. He is commonly seen as a gear check. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: approx 350,000 Attacks and Abilities Phase 1 Attumen *'Basic Melee': Melees from anywhere between 1600 and 2100 damage. He can, and should, be disarmed. *'Shadow Cleave': Cleave for around 4k *'Mount Up': When Midnight is at 25% he will mount up. All agro will be wiped and Attumen will be fully healed. Phase 2 will then start. Midnight *'Basic Melee': Around 1800 damage Phase 2 *'Basic Melee': Melees for anywere around 1600 to 3300. *'Shadow Cleave': Same as Phase 1. *'Charge': Does a knockdown to the targetted player. Strategies Tank and DPS Before Phase 1 Draw agro on Midnight. This will also pull all the trash mobs before the boss. After a few seconds Attumen will show up, presumably when Midnight is at 95%. The hard part is getting aggro of Attumen right as he spawns, otherwise he will run to your healers and probably one-shot them. Phase 1 Midnight should be offtanked a bit away from the raid. Tank Attumen and DPS Midnight down, there should be NO DPS on Attumen. Attumen can be disarmed, which reduces his damage by quite a lot. Do so until Midnight is at 25% (or Attumen at 25%), when Phase 2 will start. Remember, all agro will be wiped and Attumen will be back at 100%. Top off everyone's health because he may charge someone randomly, which does about 6k damage to your cloth wearers. Phase 2 DPS down Attumen. Watch out for random charges. Bandages and healing potions are plus here. Disarm Attumen whenever possible. *A better strategy is actually for everyone to get in melee range. Have the main tank face Attumen away from the raid and have everyone else behind him, at maximum melee range, even hunters, casters, etc. This prevents Attumen from randomly charging people. No one should get hit except the MT. If people are getting hit, someone might be too close to Attumen and the cleave could be chain hitting people. Just back up if this happens. Also, Attumen gives a debuff to everyone that decreases chance to hit with melee or with spells by 50%. The MT is most likely to get this debuff shortly after engaging Attumen. Remember to cleanse it (can't remember if you can) and give the MT a few extra seconds to build aggro since most of his attacks will be missing. The debuff does not last long (about 5-7 seconds). Other than that, phase 2 is a simple tank-and-spank. He has a lot of health, but as long as only the MT takes damage, the healers should be okay. Role Specifics Tanks This seems to be a very aggro sensitive fight so watch out just incase you lose agro. Besides, get aggro of Attumen RIGHT as he spawns (he spawns next to Midnight), or he will go on a rampage on the rest of your raid. DPS A very aggro sensitive fight so do anything you can to stay below the tank in the threat meters. Healers Keep the tank alive. One healer should be enough for the tank offtanking Midnight (in phase 1). Quotes Attumen spawns (Midnight at 95%) *Who dares attack the steed of the Huntsman? When disarmed *Weapons are merely a convenience for a warrior of my skill! When Mounting *Come Midnight, let's disperse this petty rabble! Raid Member Slain *Another trophy to add to my collection! *It was... inevitable. Midnight makes a kill *Well done Midnight!. Dead *Always knew... someday I would become... the hunted. Loot Category:Instance:Karazhan Known Bugs As of patch 2.0.6 you may sometimes experience a bug where Attumen does NOT mount up when midnight reaches 25%, and this will lead to no kill and no loot as Attumen will just despawn at 25%. Blizzards GM´s state that this is a known issue, but they will not reset the encounter, nor will they credit any "consolation tissues" to players who are unlucky enough to get said bug. It is unknown whether or not a wipe at Attumen will reset the event to its proper scripting if you do encounter this bug. Additional Notes * Attumen is primarily a gear check. Most people consider him a pushover in terms of strategy, but he hits very hard. If you find yourself having trouble it may be that your gear is simply inadequate. Collect more loot from the level 70 wings of the 5-man dungeons or from Naxxramas. * When you kill the first trash mob in his room, you have 30 minutes until he respawns. Attumen should be killed before that time or the respawned adds will engage you during the bossfight. You dont need to kill the 5 "humans" near the questgiver (the friendly ). * You can also chose to DPS Midnight instead of Attumen in phase 1, although Attumen seems to hit harder when you are hurting his steed to much, not confirmed though. Advisable to just DPS Attumen down, and not Midnight. Movies *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3128 External Links *Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (12 Items) *Thottbot *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan